The present invention is directed to a passenger seat for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a passenger seat for a vehicle in which the seat back portion is equipped with side supports on both sides, the side supports having recessed portions therein to accommodate the knees of a passenger sitting in a seat behind the passenger seat of the present invention. Further, the present invention is directed to a passenger seat for a vehicle which includes grooves in the seat back portion of the seat, wherein the grooves permit airflow therethrough to enhance the comfort of the passenger sitting in the seat.